The present invention generally relates to push-button type tuning apparatuses, and more particularly to a push-button type tuning apparatus in which a frame for supporting a push-button assembly and the like is unitarily formed by bending one plate member.
In a conventional push-button type tuning apparatus, a frame consists of two members, that is, the frame is formed from a frame main body and a front side plate. The frame main body is formed by unitarily bending and forming right and left side plate parts and a rear side plate part from a bottom plate part. A rotatable member, sliders provided with cores, and push-button assemblies not provided with push-buttons are successively assembled onto the above plate parts. Then, a separate front side plate is assembled onto the above plate parts so that the push-button assemblies are inserted through holes of the separate front side plate and project outwards from the separate front side plate. The push-buttons are mounted onto the push-button assemblies after the above separate front side plate is assembled. The reason why the separate front side plate is assembled afterwards is because when the front side plate is unitarily formed on the bottom plate part in advance, memory pieces of the push-button assemblies and a lock plate make contact with edges of the holes in the front side plate, and it becomes impossible to assemble and mount the above parts.
In the above conventional example of the push-button type tuning apparatus, the frame consists of two members, mainly, the frame main body and the front side plate. Accordingly, the number of parts which are required becomes large, and the size of the apparatus becomes large due to the complexity of the mechanism. Moreover, play is introduced during the operation of the push-button assembly, and the accuracy of the apparatus is degraded. Furthermore, there was a disadvantage in that the number of stages requires for assembling the apparatus is large due to the large number of parts used in the apparatus.